<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Arrangement by BluebellDestroyerOfWorlds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981782">The Arrangement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellDestroyerOfWorlds/pseuds/BluebellDestroyerOfWorlds'>BluebellDestroyerOfWorlds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Booby Traps, Bottom Dick Grayson, Dom/sub, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Relationship of Convenience, Short One Shot, Top Slade Wilson, forbidden relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellDestroyerOfWorlds/pseuds/BluebellDestroyerOfWorlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick tries to get into Slade's safehouse in the middle of the night. He didn't think this through, but the outcome isn't altogether bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Arrangement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy this tiny fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud crash sounded from the bedroom of Slade’s new safehouse, followed by a short exclamation of “Shit!”. Slade froze in the living room, raising an eyebrow and lowering the detailed floorplan in his hands. Someone was in the house. That wasn’t right. No one knew he was here. Except… There was a moment of silence, followed by the faint sound of struggling. He sighed, folded the map back up and placed it neatly beside his laptop, each creating a rectangle of texture on the glass coffee table. Then, he stood up and picked up a glass of whiskey which had been resting on the armrest of the dark brown sofa he had been sitting in. Taking his sweet time, he headed towards the master bedroom. It was scrupulously clean. Everything had a place, a station, nothing was unnecessary, or extravagant. Everything was where it should be. That is, if you ignored the very obvious heap of tangled metal netting over what looked like a large, navy blue coat and a scruff of silky black hair. It would have been a very unusual interior design choice, if it had been there previously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slade sat down at the bottom of his bed and prodded the moving pile of human being with his shoe. “Hello, Richard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The patch of hair moved and a tanned face grinned up at him. “No ‘Nice of you to drop in’,or ‘Looks like you’re a little tied up’?” the vigilante laughed, still trying his best to free himself. “I would have thought those’d be the go-to lines.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Low hanging fruit, pretty bird.” Slade replied mildly, taking a sip from his glass and leaning down to rest his elbows on his thighs, studying the captive hero. “I prefer not to be too cliché.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick rolled his eyes. “Right, so booby traps are totally original. No other villain would dare copy you. Gotcha.” He looked at the man sheepishly and motioned with a tangled hand at the ropes. “So, uh… Do you have a pair of bolt-cutters? Maybe some scissors? I’d settle for a butter knife at this point.” Slade grinned, but stayed worryingly silent, watching him closely. It looked like there was an idea forming behind that steely blue eye. Dick shivered a little. Yeah… He really should have just knocked. Potentially getting taken hostage by the villain his insane daddy issues were making him fuck was not how this night was meant to go. “Didn’t you move into this place a day ago? I wouldn’t have tried to get in through the window if I thought you’d already have piranhas swimming around in a pool somewhere.” Still no reply. Shit… Why hadn’t he brought his utility belt? “The staring’s getting a little creepy now, Slade.” The mercenary’s lips twitched, but he still made no move to stand up, talk, or really do anything. Dick sighed, giving the mercenary a look, before reaching for the last metaphorical arrow in his quiver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not going to get a consensual fuck out of this, if you kidnap me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slade looked a little disappointed, before snorting. He stood up and walked over to a small panel on the wall. He typed in a short code, carefully, so that Dick couldn’t see it, and the net slackened, then pulled off Dick and into a slot in the floor. The vigilante stood up, slightly less gracefully than he would of liked, just in time for the mercenary to turn back to him. “Thanks. Those wires actually really hurt, you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slade gave him a withering look. “That’s a shame. My intention, while setting that up, was, of course, to make any intruder in my home feel as comfortable as possible.” he drawled, eye rolling. “You’re lucky I haven’t managed to get the inbuilt tasers to work yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Home renovation with a villain. There should be a TV show about that.” Dick grinned, rubbing his shoulder. “Ooh… ‘Decorate my Dungeon’, or ‘Pimp my Lair’. Is there like an Ikea for bad guys, or something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are the bad jokes just a nervous tick, or are you really trying to be funny?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick smirked and sauntered over to stand just within arms reach of the mercenary. “Or maybe I just like pissing you off. Do I seem nervous to you?” he teased, blue eyes glittering wickedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About a second, that’s all it took for Slade to slam him into the nearest wall and pin him. A strong hand caught his wrists and the other wrapped around his throat, squeezing hard enough to make his breathing laboured. Slade’s body was pressed against his in an instant and his own calm breathing tickled the baby hairs on his face. “Your pulse is pretty fast, kid… Although that could be excitement, rather than nerves, I suppose.” he murmured, leaning in so close, that if it weren’t for the pressure on his neck, Dick could peck Slade on the lips. “Well, aggressive enough for you?” The man had the uncanny ability to sound a lot like a jungle cat when he was pleased with himself. That purr and the curl in his lips had Dick both on edge and enthralled in seconds. This really shouldn’t be this easy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hold wasn’t one he’d have had much trouble getting out of. Slade was testing the waters, he always did that at the start of one of their ‘encounters’. He was trying to gauge just how messed up Dick wanted things to get that night. Just how far he could push him. Even his question was to ensure the vigilante was ready. In a way, Dick had been shocked at this approach when they’d first started- whatever this was. Shocked to find out that a man, who was so ready to commit almost any crime he could think of, if it was for the right price, would be so dedicated to the idea of clear, verbal sexual consent. But in a way, he hadn’t been shocked at all. Slade wanted him to be willing. It was a matter of pride that he should be ready to beg for this, if he had to. It was one of things that had him coming back for more. Even after he’d swore to himself, and sometimes Slade, that were would be no ‘next time’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harder.” he breathed, matching the grin on the mercenary’s face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, any feedback would be great!</p>
<p>I'm in the middle of editing, finishing and posting some of the old fanfics I've found saved on my computer and I stumbled across this tiny boi. I thought this sort of relationship dynamic between the two was interesting, so here you are!</p>
<p>(Shameless plug for the Tumblr account I just started being active on: bluebelldestroyerofworlds, where I'll be posting this, too.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>